pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Moore
| birthplace = Dublin, Ireland | deathdate = February | occupation = Poet, singer, songwriter, entertainer | nationality = Irish | notableworks = The Minstrel Boy The Last Rose of Summer | spouse = Elizabeth Dyke }} Thomas Moore (28 May 1779 – 25 February 1852) was an Irish poet, singer, songwriter, and entertainer, now best remembered for the lyrics of "The Minstrel Boy" and "The Last Rose of Summer". He was responsible, with John Murray, for burning Lord Byron's memoirs after his death. In his lifetime he was often referred to as Anacreon Moore. Life Youth Thomas Moore was born at 12 Aungier-street in Dublin, Ireland, on 28 May 1779.I Hear America Singing over his father's grocery shop, his father being from an Irish speaking Gaeltacht in Kerry and his mother, Anastasia Codd, from Wexford. He had two younger sisters, Kate and Ellen. From a relatively early age Moore showed an interest in music and other performing arts. He sometimes appeared in plays with his friends, such as The Poor Soldier by John O'Keeffe, and at one stage had ambitions to become an actor.Kelly p.25 Moore attended several Dublin schools including Samuel Whyte's English Grammar School in Grafton Street where he learned the English accent with which he spoke with for the rest of his life.Kelly p.21-24 From 1795 He was educated at Trinity College, which had recently allowed entry to Catholic students, in an effort to fulfil his mother's dream of his becoming a lawyer. Moore was initially a good student, but he later worked less hard at his studies. His time at Trinity came amidst the ongoing turmoil following the French Revolution and a number of his fellow students such as Robert Emmett were supporters of the United Irishmen movement who sought support from the French government to launch a revolution in Ireland. In 1798 a rebellion broke out followed by a French invasion, neither of which succeeded. First success He studied law at the Middle Temple in London. It was as a poet, translator, balladeer and singer that he found fame. His work soon became immensely popular and included The Harp That Once Through Tara’s Halls, Believe Me, if All Those Endearing Young Charms, ''The Meeting of the Waters'' and many others. His ballads were published as Moore's Irish Melodies (commonly called Moore's Melodies) in 1846 and 1852.http://www.amazon.com/dp/048641101X http://home.tiac.net/~cfiddle/mooresmelodies.html While Thomas Moore was completing his many works he met a girl with the name of Lena Angese who encouraged him with his works. She also helped him with his future compositions and they became very close. Although she was said to have fallen in love with him she suddenly appeared missing. In search of where she had disappeared to Moore found that she had died just days before he went to look for her. Moore was far more than a balladeer. He had major success as a society figure in London, meeting the Prince of Wales on several occasions and enjoying in particular the patronage of the Irish aristocrat Lord Moira. Moore stayed repeatedly at Moira's house at Donnington Park in Leicestershire where he enjoyed the use of the extensive library. He collaborated with Michael Kelly to stage The Gypsy Prince in 1801 which was not considered by Moore to be a success. In the wake of the work's failure he chose not to write for the theatre for another decade. North America In 1803 was appointed registrar to the Admiralty in Bermuda. He spent around three months on the island, but he found his work very light and uninspiring. There were several other prize courts nearby and very few captured ships were brought to Bermuda leaving him little to do. Although he drew inspiration from the scenery of Bermuda he found its society limited and soon departed for Norfolk.Kelly p.106-107 Because of his brief stay there he has sometimes been treated as an unofficial poet laureate of Bermuda.Kelly p.105 From Norfolk he travelled across the United States and Canada in a Grand Tour. During this visit Moore developed a deeply critical view of the United States. He particularly disliked the governing Democratic-Republican Party and the President Thomas Jefferson. While in Washington he stayed with the British Ambassador there and met Jefferson briefly. He then travelled through various American towns and cities, enjoying his time most in Philadelphia where he already had an established reputation. He then travelled northwards to British-controlled Canada, stopping at the Niagara Falls. He sailed back to Britain from Nova Scotia aboard a Royal Navy ship arriving home in November 1804.Kelly p.127-128 Duel and Marriage whom Moore nearly fought in a duel in 1806 after a bad review of his work. The circumstances of the aborted duel led to public ridicule of Moore, although he later became friends with Jeffrey.]] It was after this trip that he published his book, Epistles, Odes, and Other Poems, which featured a paean to the historic Cohoes Falls called Lines Written at the Cohos sic, or Falls of the Mohawk River, among other famous verses. A repeated theme in his writing on the United States were his observations of the institution of slavery. Moore's mocking criticisms of the United States provoked outrage in America and led to a number of rebuttals.Kelly p.148-149 In Britain, a critical review of the work led to Moore challenging Francis Jeffrey, an editor, to a duel. They met at Chalk Farm but the duel was interrupted by the arrival of the authorities and they were arrested. Reports that Moore's opponent had been given an empty pistol, continued to dog Moore and led to persistent mockery of him.Kelly p.139-147 Lord Byron derisively referred to Moore's "leadless pistol" and wrote "on examination, the balls of the pistols, like the courage of the combatants, were found to have evaporated".Kelly p.182-183 Moore was angered by this and sent a letter to Byron that hinted that unless the remarks were clarified Moore was prepared to fight Byron. However, Byron had left Britain to travel abroad and the letter did not reach him. When the two men eventually met each other the dispute was settled and they soon became very close friends.Kelly p.184 & p.204-209 Between 1808 and 1810 Moore appeared each year with the Kilkenny Players in a charitable series of performances in Kilkenny staged by a mixture of the Irish elite and professional actors. Moore appeared frequently in comic roles in plays like Sheridan's The Rivals and O'Keeffe's The Castle of Andalusia.Kelly p.170-175 Moore married an actress, Elizabeth "Bessy" Dyke, in 1811, whom he had met with the Kilkenny players where she was working with her sisters. She was the daughter of an East India Company official, but was raised with her three sisters by her mother. Moore did not initially tell his parents of his marriage, possibly because his wife was an English Protestant, but more probably because his marriage to a woman without a dowry would not help his financial prospects. Moore had expensive tastes, and, despite the large sums he was earning from his writing, soon got into debt, a situation which was exacerbated by the embezzlement of money by the man he had employed to deputise for him in Bermuda. Moore became liable for the £6000 which had been illegally appropriated by his agent in Bermuda, and lost an Admiralty ruling against this. Irish Melodies In the early years of his career, Moore's work was largely generic and had he died at this point he would likely not have been considered an Irish poet.Kelly p.151 From 1806-1807 Moore dramatically changed his style of writing and focus. Following a request by a publisher he wrote lyrics to a series of Irish tunes, in collaboration with John Stevenson, which were published in several volumes. Moore became best known for these Irish Melodies which were enormously popular containing songs such as The Minstrel Boy, The Last Rose of Summer and Oft, in the Stilly Night. In 1811 Moore wrote M.P., a comic opera, in collaboration with Samuel Arnold. Although it received positive reviews Moore didn't enjoy writing for the stage and decided not to work in the medium again despite being occasionally tempted.Kelly p.200 Throughout the 1810s Moore wrote a number of political satires. After originally being a devoted supporter of the Prince of Wales, he turned against him after 1811 when he became Prince Regent and was seen to embrace the Tory government in spite of his past association with the Whigs. Another major target was the Foreign Secretary Lord Castlereagh who was repeatedly lampooned in Moore's works such as Tom Crib's Memorial to Congress which parodied the Aix-la-Chapelle diplomatic conference between Britain and her Allies portraying it as a boxing match.Kelly p.322-327 In 1818 Moore wrote The Fudge Family in Paris, a story in which a British family travels to experience the sights of Paris; a sequel, The Fudge Family in England, followed in 1835. Around this time Moore also began working on a biography of the playwright and politician Richard Brinsley Sheridan, whom he met numerous times, but partly due to legal reasons it was not published until 1825.Kelly p.315-325 France Exposed to the debt of £6,000 following the ruling of the Admiralty Court against him in 1819, Moore rejected numerous offers of financial aid from his friends and admirers and was forced to leave Britain. In company with Lord John Russell he went to the European Continent and after a Grand Tour through France, Switzerland and Italy lived in Paris until 1822 (notably with the family of Martin de Villamil), when the debt was finally paid off partly with the help of his latest patron Lord Lansdowne and with an advance given him by his publishers Longmans. During his travels across Europe he briefly spent time with Lord Byron in Venice: this was to be their last meeting. Byron gave Moore his memoirs with instruction to publish them after his death as a literary executor. Moore was much criticised later for allowing himself to be persuaded to destroy Byron's memoirs at the behest of Byron's family because of their damningly honest content. Moore did, however, edit and publish Letters and Journals of Lord Byron, with Notices of his Life in 1830, six years after Byron's 1824 death in Greece. After returning to Britain, Moore published new poetry but in spite of good reviews and good sales, he was growing disillusioned with writing poetry and he began to consider writing novels, a genre made increasingly popular by the success of Walter Scott. In October 1825 Moore's Memoirs of the Life of Richard Brinsley Sheridan was finally published after nine years of work on and off. It proved very popular, went through a number of editions quickly, and helped give Moore a more serious reputation among his literary contemparies. Later life ]] He finally settled in Sloperton Cottage at Bromham, Wiltshire, England, and became a novelist and biographer as well as a successful poet. Around the time of the Reform Act he was invited to stand for parliament, and considered it, but nothing came of it.Kelly p.476-477 In 1829 he was painted by Thomas Lawrence, one of the last works completed by the artist before his death.Kelly p.477-478 In 1830 he sang in front of the future Queen Victoria in a duet with her mother, and later composed a song Sovereign Woman in her honour.Kelly p.478 Moore was for many years a strong advocate for Catholic Emancipation which he regarded as the source of all problems in Ireland and the sole reason behind the 1798 Rebellion - a point he made in his 1831 biography Life and Death of Lord Edward Fitzgerald.Kelly p.484-485 He experienced a difficult relationship with the leader of the Catholic Association Daniel O'Connell whom Moore regarded as a demagogue, believing "O'Connell and his ragamuffins have brought tarnish upon Irish patriotism".Kelly p.504 Following the passing of the Catholic Relief Act in 1829 Moore believed his involvement in politics terminated, joking to a friend: "Now that the Paddies are happy... I consider my politics entirely at an end.".Kelly p.477 However he was drawn back into politics by a series of democratic rebellions across Europe in Belgium, France and Poland.Kelly p.477 Moore had also been a sympathiser with the Greeks in their War of Independence, a passion he shared with his friend Byron. He received a state pension, but his personal life was dogged by tragedy including the deaths of all his five children within his lifetime (Anne, age 5, d.1817; Anastasia Mary, age 17, d.1829; Olivia as a baby of a few months of age; John Russell, aged 19, d.1842; and Thomas Lansdowne, aged 27, d.1849) and a stroke in later life, which disabled him from performances - the activity for which he was most renowned. Moore died being cared for by his wife at Sloperton on the 26th February 1852. His remains are in a vault at St. Nicholas churchyard, Bromham, within view of his cottage-home, beside his daughter Anastasia. Moore frequently visited Boyle Farm in Thames Ditton, Surrey, as the guest of Lord Henry Fitzgerald and his wife. One noteworthy occasion was the subject of Moore's long poem, 'The Summer Fete'. The poem was about his daughter, Alex Hassett. Alex had taken her mother's last name because when her mother married Thomas, her parents were against her changing her last name. Recognition Moore is considered Ireland's National Bard and is to Ireland what Robert Burns is to Scotland. Moore is commemorated in several places: by a plaque on the house where he was born, by busts at The Meetings and Central Park, New York, and by a large bronze statue near Trinity College Dublin. Four of his poems ("The Young May Moon," "The Irish Peasant to His Mistress," "The Light of Other Days," and "At the Mid Hour of Night") were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900.Alphabetical list of authors: Montgomerie, Alexander to Shakespeare, William. Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 19, 2012. Many composers have set the poems of Thomas Moore to music. They include Gaspare Spontini, Robert Schumann, Hector Berlioz, Charles Ives, William Bolcom, Lori Laitman, Benjamin Britten and Henri Duparc. The song Believe Me If All Those Endearing Young Charms is often used in a famous gag in a number of Warner Brothers cartoons, usually involving a piano or Xylophone rigged to explode when a certain note is played. The hero, typically Bugs Bunny, tries to play the melody line of the song, but always misses the rigged note (C above middle C). The villain or rival, finally exasperated, pushes the hero aside and plays the song himself, striking the correct note and blowing himself up. In one instance, however, the protagonist plays the melody on a xylophone and, upon striking the rigged note, the antagonist explodes in an "old gag, new twist." Many songs of Thomas Moore are cited in works of James Joyce, for example Silent, O Moyle! in Two Gallants (Dubliners)The James Joyce Songbook, edited and with a commentary by Ruth Bauerle, Garland Publishing Inc., New York - London, 1982, pp. 158-160 or The Last Rose of Summer. Publications Poetry *''Odes of Anacreon''. London: Printed for John Stockdale, 1800; Philadelphia: Printed & published by Hugh Maxwell, 1804. *''Epistles, Odes, and Other Poems''. London: Printed for James Carpenter, 1806; Philadelphia: Published by John Watts, 1806. *''Corruption and Intolerance, Two Poems''. London: Printed for J. Carpenter, 1808. *''The Sceptic: A Philosophical Satire''. London: Carpenter, 1809. *''Lalla Rookh, An Oriental Romance''. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1817; New York: Published by Kirk & Mercein, 1817; New York: Published by Van Winkle & Wiley, 1817; Philadelphia: Published by M. Thomas, printed by J. Maxwell, 1817. *''The Loves of the Angels, A Poem''. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1823; revised, 1823; New York: James & John Harper, 1823; Philadelphia: E. Littel / New York: R. Norris Henry, 1823. *''Odes upon Cash, Corn, Catholics, and Other Matters''. London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown & Green, 1828; Philadelphia: Carey, Lea & Carey, 1828. *''Alciphron: A Poem''. London: John MacRone, 1839; Philadelphia: Carey & Hart, 1840. *''The Poetical Works of Thomas Moore, Collected by Himself'' (10 volumes). London: Longman, Orme, Brown, Green & Longman, 1840-1841. Songs *''A Selection of Irish Melodies'' ** parts 1-7 (lyrics by Moore and musical arrangements by John Stevenson). London: James Power; Dublin: William Power, 1808-1818) ** parts 8-10 and supplement (lyrics by Moore and musical arrangements by Henry R. Bishop). London: James Power, 1821-1834. *''A Series of Sacred Songs, Duetts and Trios, The Words by Thomas Moore, Esqr. The Music, Composed and Selected by Sir John Stevenson'' ** part 1. London: J. Power; Dublin: William Power, 1816; Philadelphia: Published by Geo. E. Blake, 1817?. ** part 2. London: J. Power, 1824. *''A Selection of Popular National Airs'' ** part 1 (lyrics by Moore and musical arrangements by Stevenson). London: James Power, 1818; Dublin: William Power, 1818; **part 2 (lyrics by Moore and musical arrangements by Bishop). London: James Power, 1820; Dublin: William Power, 1820) ** parts 3-6. London: James Power, 1822-1827. *''Irish Melodies'' (Moore's lyrics only) ** unauthorized edition, Dublin: William Power, 1820 ** authorized edition, London: Printed for James Power and Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1821; Philadelphia: T. Jekyll, 1821. *''Evenings in Greece. First Evening'' (lyrics by Moore and musical arrangements by Bishop). London: Published by J. Power, 1826. *''Legendary Ballads'' (lyrics by Moore and musical arrangements by Bishop). London: Published by J. Power, 1828. *''The Summer Fête; A Poem with Songs; The Music Composed and Selected by Henry R. Bishop and Mr. Moore''. London: J. Power, 1831; Philadelphia: Carey, Lea & Blanchard, 1833. *''Evenings in Greece: The Second Evening'' (lyrics by Moore and musical arrangements by Bishop). London: J. Power, 1831. Plays *''M.P.: or The Blue-Stocking, A Comic Opera, in Three Acts'' (first performed at the English Opera, Theatre Royal, Lyceum, on Monday, Sept. 9, 1811). London: J. Power, 1811; New York: Published by the Longworths, 1812. Fiction *''The Epicurean. A Tale''. London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown & Green, 1827; Boston: Wells & Lilly, 1827. Non-fiction *''A Letter to the Roman Catholics of Dublin''. London: Printed for J. Carpenter, 1810. *''Intercepted Letters, or the Two-Penny Post-Bag'' (as "Thomas Brown the Younger"). London: J. Carr, 1813; Baltimore: Published by E.J. Coale, Wm. Warner, Joseph Robinson, J. & T. Vance, and P. Mauro; A Finlay, & P.H. Nicklin, Philadelphia; A. T. Goodrich, New York; Bradford & Read and C. Williams, Boston; Printed by P. Mauro, 1813; Philadelphia: Published by Moses Thomas, printed by J. Maxwell, 1813. *''The Fudge Family in Paris'' (as "Thomas Brown the Younger"). London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1818; New York: Published by W. B. Gilley, 1821. *''Fables for the Holy Alliance'' (as "Thomas Brown the Younger"). London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1823; Philadelphia: E. Littell, 1823. *''The Life and Death of Lord Edward Fitzgerald''. London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown & Green, 1831; New York: J. & J. Harper, 1831. *''Travels of an Irish Gentleman in Search of a Religion''. (2 volumes), London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green & Longman, 1833; (1 volume), Baltimore: J. Murphy, 1833; New York: Printed for M. Carey, 1833; Philadelphia: Carey, Lea & Blanchard, 1833. *The Fudges in England, as Thomas Brown the Younger (London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green & Longman, 1835; Philadelphia: Carey, Lea & Blanchard, 1835). *The History of Ireland, volumes 80-92 of The Cabinet Cyclopædia, edited by Dionysius Lardner (London: Printed for Longman, Brown, Green & Longmans and John Taylor, 1835, 1837, 1840, 1846; 2 volumes, Philadelphia: Lea & Blanchard, 1843, 1846). Collected editions *''The Works of Thomas Moore''. (6 volumes), Paris: Galignani et Cie, 1819; (5 volumes), New York: W.B. Gilley, 1821. Edited *''Poetical Works of the Late Thomas Little Esq.'' London: J. & T. Carpenter, 1801; Philadelphia: Printed & published by Hugh Maxwell, 1804. *''Memoirs of Captain Rock, The Celebrated Irish Chieftain, With Some Account of His Ancestors''. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, Brown & Green, 1824; New York: J. M'Laughlin, 1824. *''Memoirs of the Life of the Right Honourable Richard Brinsley Sheridan''. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, Brown & Green, 1825; Philadelphia: H.C. Carey & Lea, 1825. *''Letters and Journals of Lord Byron: With Notices of His Life'' (2 volumes; edited, with biography, by Moore). London: John Murray, 1830; New York: J. & J. Harper, 1830. Letters and journals *''Memoirs, Journal, and Correspondence of Thomas Moore'' (8 volumes; edited by Lord John Russell). London: Longman, Brown, Green & Longmans, 1853-1856. *''Tom Moore's Diary'' (edited by J.B. Priestley). Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1925. *''The Journal of Thomas Moore'' (4 volumes, edited by Wilfred S. Dowden). Newark, NJ: University of Delaware Press; London & Toronto: Associated University Press, 1983-1987. *''The Letters of Thomas Moore'' (2 volumes; edited by Wilfred S. Dowden). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1964. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Thomas Moore 1779-1852, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 13, 2012. See also * List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems * "The Last Rose of Summer" * "To My Mother". * [http://www.bartleby.com/101/index2e.html Thomas Moore in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900] - 4 poems ("The Young May Moon," "The Irish Peasant to His Mistress," "The Light of Other Days," and "At the Mid Hour of Night"). * Selected Poetry of Thomas Moore (1779-1852) (5 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Thomas Moore at the Poetry Foundation * Thomas Moore index entry at Poets' Corner * Thomas Moore at PoemHunter. ;Songs ;Books * * Moore's Irish Melodies, arranged by C.V. Stanford ;About * The Contemplator's Short History of Thomas Moore. * Thomas Moore in the Catholic Encyclopedia. * Thomas Moore in the Cambridge History of English and American Literature. * Thomas Moore in the 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica. Category:1779 births Category:1852 deaths Category:Lord Byron Category:People from County Dublin Category:Irish poets Category:Irish writers Category:Irish composers Category:People from Dublin (city) Category:18th-century Irish people Category:19th-century Irish people Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets